Fastest mouse clicker rapidfire config
Fastest Mouse Clicker uses clicks/s (clicks = rounds) instead of rpm or ms/round. So to convert from that to rpm, multiply by 60. This limits rpms of whole numbers to increments of 60. The tool has limitations when attempting to use decimal numbers that it uses varying intervals to simulate that number of clicks instead of converting the numbers to ms/click and use it for exact intervals. This makes the gun fire rather awkwardly. Examples 1 cps = 60 rpm 2 cps = 120 rpm 3 cps = 180 rpm 4 cps = 240 rpm 5 cps = 300 rpm 6 cps = 360 rpm 7 cps = 420 rpm 8 cps = 480 rpm; this is the minimum acceptable rate of fire for full auto. 9 cps = 540 rpm 10 cps = 600 rpm 11 cps = 660 rpm 12 cps = 720 rpm 13 cps = 780 rpm 14 cps = 840 rpm 15 cps = 900 rpm Payday 2 Payday 2 has some advantages of using rapidfire. One is that some skills increase the accuracy of weapons only if the player uses semi auto fire mode. Using rapidfire effectively emulates full auto while maintaining a semi auto fire mode. Another is that some weapons can only fire in semi-auto while having a high rate of fire. An example of this is the "Galant" rifle. While it has 600 rpm and 23 rounds per clip when paired with a skill set, it can only fire in semi auto. A best example would be pistols with a skill that increases their rate of fire by 50%. Some of them have 720 rpm, which is as fast as full auto, but can only fire in semi auto and two of the pistols are good enough for this: the "Chimano Compact" and "Crosskill Guard" with high capacity mag, having 27 and 26 rounds per mag respectively. The game has a firecap that automatically lowers the rate of fire for a few milliseconds once the max rate of fire is exceeded. A problem arises when the cps is set to numbers exactly or very close to the max rate of fire that the fire rate is being capped when the framerate is lower than 60fps despite not hitting the cap. The workaround for this is to set it to 2 cps lower than the max rate of fire. This sacrifices rate of fire for avoiding the cap. Configs Galant rifle, any config: 8 cps (480 rpm). Make sure to bring an SMG or shotgun since the ammo pickup rates for this weapon are very low (approx. 0.5 rounds per pickup). Chimano Compact or Crosskill Guard with high capacity mag: 10 cps (600 rpm). Bring an assault rifle for the same reason as the Galant rifle. 5/7 AP: 13 cps (780 rpm). Max firecap is 900rpm (15 cps), the second highest of all pistols but will result in nasty firecap cooldown. VERY limited ammo pool (45 total as opposed to the usual 150). Not recommended to fire it this way unless if one needs some extra fun. Select fire rifles/SMGs with ≥700 rpm: at least 10 cps. Union rifle can go up to 12 cps (720 rpm) for extra fire speed. DLC/Ultimate edition weapon configs are untested. Cavity 9mm: 10 cps (600 rpm). Max firecap is at 706 rpm (≈11.77 cps). Bring SMG due to very low ammo pool and pickup rates.